Various types of information services are available to provide callers with all types of information, such as directory assistance information and other enhanced information services. These enhanced information services may provide, for example, information bearing on addresses, movie listings, driving directions, and location. Unfortunately, those requesting information from information services are often unable to readily make note of the information provided in response to their requests. Both landline and mobile telephony users may not have ready access to pen and paper. Further, even if the requestor has access to pen and paper, or can remember the information provided, the requestor must take additional steps to electronically store the information in the telephony device or other device associated with the requester. In many instances, it would also be beneficial to forward the information to other users in an electronic format, which also requires additional steps.
Most of the information provided by information services is subject to change from time to time, and the requestors of information would benefit from receiving updates when the information they requested changes, or when alerts bearing on the information requested are available. Although there are numerous web-based services in which subscribers can subscribe to periodic information updates, there is no way for a requestor to call into an information services system, request information, and subsequently receive updates or alerts bearing on the previously requested information in an efficient manner. Further, there is no way to receive these updates and alerts in an electronic format, which allows the requesters to efficiently use or store the provided updates and alerts.
As such, there is a need for a way to allow requesters of information services to receive subsequent updates or alerts bearing on the information request in an efficient and effective manner. There is further need for a way to provide information in response to a request to information services as well as any subsequent updates or alerts in an electronic format capable of being readily used or stored by the requestor, or upon request by the requestor, be sent to another user.